Dance with Me
by rika08
Summary: Slowly, she lowered her fan, oh so seductively, so gracefully, and snapped it closed.  She stood in front of everyone, letting them look at her. All the while, hidden behind her partial dark red mask, behind dark lace, lured the dazzling Josephina Lupo.
1. Chapter 1

The red lace fan lowered from her eyes. She scanned the large room, or what she could as the lights were on her. Slowly, she lowered her fan, oh so seductively, so gracefully, and snapped it closed. She stood in front of everyone, letting them look at her. Her dress was long, but revealing. The skirt was tea length, short in the front and longer in the back. In the front, the skirt ran up her left leg, joining the back on her hip, leaving her left leg completely bare. Her top held only two straps that ran over her shoulders and held the dress to her body. Along the back of her dress ran red lace, like her fan, out to her fingers. And all the while, hidden behind her partial dark red mask, behind dark lace, lured the dazzling Josephina Lupo.

She took a long, sultry step out toward the audience and threw her fan into the crowd. With another step she lifted her arms. Her arms turned in toward her, fanning her elbows out, lacing her fingers together. She held her pose for a few moments until she heard footsteps behind her.

Jo slowly turned her head, looking over her shoulder. A single man stood on the dance floor, twenty five feet from her. His left hand was raised, holding her lace fan. He was tall. His white shirt was unbuttoned partially, revealing his chest. He wore a partial mask, like Jo. The mask had gold trim around the edge. White and black intertwined around the eyes. He titled his head toward her fan.

Jo smirked and lusciously swung her head back. She caught his smiled and watched as he tossed her fan out into the hiding crowd.

The music began. It was slow, sultry. Jo lowered her arms to her shoulder level. She tossed her head, almost taunting him to join her. She watched as he took several steps toward her, matching her form.

Jo turned her back to him, beginning to walk off the floor. But as the music spend up; someone caught her hand, pulling her back onto the floor. Jo found herself pressed up against her masked partner. Jo lifted her leg, wrapping it around his hip. Her partner took a step back. Jo's left leg remained pointed behind her.

Her partner smirked and straightened upright. He took a step out toward the center of the floor, still holding Jo's hand. Jo stepped with him, still in close proximity to his body. They stepped together, turning their bodies every few steps.

As they reached the center of the floor he spun Jo out quickly. Her skirt flared out around her. He took her hand again and quickly lowered her toward the floor. Jo held on to his neck with her left hand. His right arm wrapped round her waist as she went down in his arm. Jo's right arm extended over her shoulder inches from the floor.

They came up quickly, immediately beginning their walk around the dance floor again. Jo moved her body seductively with the music as he led her around. Her legs wrapped around his as they dance around. They stepped within inches of each other's body, intertwining themselves together as they dance. Jo shook her body to the left and then to the right quickly. His foot came up beneath hers, lifting her over his feet.

Jo smiled as she found herself lost in the motion of the dance. Her eyes stayed on her partner as they danced around the floor. He led them in a circle to the left, and then quickly changed to the right. He released Jo's hand, spinning her in small circles, before starting over again.

The song began drawing to a close. He spun her around once more. Jo spun around in his arms. She let her skirt flutter around her body. He held her close to his body. Jo closed the gap between them, leaning into his body. He took her into his right arm, lowering her to the ground one final time. Jo held onto his neck with her left hand and wrapped her left leg around his right hip.

As the song ended the crowd burst into applause and the lights grew brighter. Jo rose with her partner and released his waits. His neck and chest glistened in sweat. Jo knew she appeared the same. She swung her hair from her shoulder, breathing heavily.

His hand came to her cheek. "_Fue un baile de placer con usted Señorita Josephina_."

Jo nodded.

"_¿Quizás le puedo persuadir para otro baile, Jo-Jo_?" he asked.

Jo froze. Her lips turned down from her smile. Jo took a step out of his arms. "¿Quién es usted?"

He reached up and removed his mask. Behind the gold and black and white, his face glistened in sweat. He black hair stood where the mask had been. Jo knew his face.

"Zane?" Jo asked.

Jo bolted upright in bed.

okay, not as fun as my last fanfic, but i thought i needed a little livening up.

translations:

_Fue un baile de placer con usted Señorita Josephina -_It was a pleasure dancing with you Miss Josephina

_¿Quizás le puedo persuadir para otro baile, Jo-Jo?-_Perhaps I can persuade you for another dance, Jo-Jo?

_¿Quién es usted?-_Who are you?


	2. Chapter 2

Jo sat at her desk the next morning, her dream still on her mind. She picked up her Vinspresso and took a long sip. She hadn't had a dream as strange as that since the dream epidemic several years ago. Jo decided to push it from her mind before someone's experiment went haywire and her brain was needed.

"_¿Cómo fue el baile Señorita Lupo?" _

Jo's head shot up. Zane smirked as he walked past her desk toward his lab. Jo pressed her lips together and shook her head. "Asno."

again, not as exciting as the last fic, but i htought it could be cool to have a Jo/Zane dream similar to the dream jo had with Fargo and Stark. What did you think?

translations:

_¿Cómo fue el baile Señorita Lupo?-_How' was the dance?

Asno-Ass


End file.
